


Whispers, Not Rumors

by dexstarr



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Office Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Jessica’s heard the—well, not rumors exactly, more like whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> True Blood is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community Femslash100, Challenge 522: Rumor. A fic in five 250 word drabbles.

Jessica’s heard the—well, not rumors exactly, more like whispers. 

_(Pam likes women. She’s picky with men—Eric only—but women? The prettier and tastier the better.)_

She’s dressed up in the costume that worked so well on Jason: red and black corset, ruffled boyshorts, sheer black stockings, and red cape to hide it all when she walks into Fangtasia. 

Pam’s behind the bar, uncharacteristically bundled up in a jacket and pants, black leather from throat to ankle. There’s an angry look on her face as she watches the crowd, like a queen surveying her kingdom and finding it lacking.

Human heartbeats thud in Jessica’s ears, but she ignores all the possible delicious meals, stalking towards the prize she wants most of all. Maybe she can turn that frown on Pam’s face upside down, as corny as it sounds in her mind. 

“What do _you_ want?”

Ignoring the coldness of Pam’s voice, Jessica lowers her hood, red curls spilling everywhere. “You,” she says boldly, then ruins it by biting her lower lip. Trying to seduce Pam is so much harder than getting the boys to do what she wants. “I want you. I mean it. When Bill dropped me off the first time, you hinted that you wanted me….” _Why can’t she stop talking?_

“That was then. Why now? I’m not a consolation prize, doll.” 

“No, no.” Jessica shakes her head. “Um, why don’t you… unwrap me?” She plays with the ribbon bow at her neck. “I came here for you.”

*     *     *

They walk normally until they reach the back of the club, then Jessica speeds ahead to Pam’s office. She’s sitting on Pam’s desk when the blonde vampire saunters in, looking even more like the queen of the castle in her domain.

Eric has a throne on the main floor, but Pam has one in her office. Jessica knows Pam likes to have her meals here, to spread the girls out on her desk and eat them after she’s made them worship her. The image has excited Jessica for a while—so much better than fucking in the bed of a pickup or on a ratty couch. 

“My, my.” Pam stops in the doorway and looks at her, so Jessica lets the cape fall to the desk, showing off her outfit at last. “You learned something from me after all.” 

“I don’t want to act like a human anymore.” Jessica brushes her hair back, so her breasts, helpfully pushed up by the corset, are more visible. “I want to learn more about myself. About being a vampire.” 

Pam walks forward, stopping just in front of her. “How does fucking me help with that?” 

Jessica’s eyes flick up and down, drinking in the sight of Pam in those tight leather pants. Pam is the only woman she’s wanted this way, but that’s enough for her. Who _would_ want anyone else when Pam’s around? “I want to be more like you,” she admits. “You get what you want, and I want you.”

*     *     *

“Do you?” In the blink of an eye: Pam’s mouth fastens on her neck, fangs scraping along her skin. Pam’s hands lock on her waist, tearing her panties away but leaving the garter straps undisturbed. “Are you sure?” The question is hot on Jessica’s suddenly sensitive neck, following the path of Pam’s mouth.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whimpers, head bobbing like a marionette’s. Reaching out blindly, she finds the zipper of those damn leather pants, trying to rip them off with uncoordinated hands. 

Pam steps back, away from her. “Lesson one: don’t fuck with my wardrobe.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jessica says, but she really isn’t, because now Pam’s wriggling out of the tight leather, putting on a show just for her. “You can fuck with mine,” she offers as an apology, hoping the other vampire takes her up on it. 

“Already did.” Pam nods at the shredded lace on the floor. “And I’ll do more of it.” She takes in Jessica’s outfit one more time and snorts. “Little Red Riding Hood?” 

“I had to seduce the wolf somehow, right?” 

“Minx.” After carefully hanging up her pants and jacket, Pam comes back to Jessica. “If you ever compare me to a wolf again, I’ll tease you until you beg me to come.” 

From spying when she was here as a baby vamp, Jessica knows that’s one of Pam’s favorite games. “Maybe that’s what I want.” Her body curves towards Pam. “I want you and whatever you want to give me or do to me.”

*     *     *

Pam’s fingers thread through her hair, yanking her head back. “That’s a bold offer. Lesson two: I do the teasing. Don’t make offers you can’t or won’t follow through.”

“I meant it.” Jessica pulls against the hold on her hair so she can look Pam in the eye, reminding her she’s a vampire and not as fragile as a human. “I spied on you when I was here before. I saw what you like to do.” Legs wrapping around Pam’s waist, she pulls her close. “I don’t want a relationship, I know you don’t do them. Teach me. Show me. Use me. Fuck me.” 

A hand on her shoulder pushes Jessica onto her back, then Pam climbs onto the desk and straddles her waist. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” 

“I’m learning from the best.” 

Pam laughs, a low, sultry sound that ignites Jessica’s blood. The older vampire’s smirking, looking much happier than she did earlier. Jessica’s pleased she managed that much, and hopefully more soon. 

“What’s lesson three?” she asks, because yes, she is demanding and wants more. 

Pam taps her own bright red lips, which makes Jessica want to kiss her. She tries to sit up, but this time, she doesn’t win against the hand on her shoulder. “You want me, you do what _I_ want.” Leaning down, Pam presses her mouth to Jessica’s, as if she read her mind. Their fangs clash as the kiss turns ferocious, lasting long past the point a human would need to breathe.

*     *     *

The kiss is the best of her inexperienced young life. Pam knows just how to nibble on her lower lip, giving Jessica a short reprieve before plundering her mouth again, tongue catching skillfully on her fangs so there’s a hint of blood for Jessica to taste. The blood and the essence of Pam meld together, a mix of burnt copper and tart whiskey and _smugness_ , which somehow has a taste.

Jessica can’t get enough.

Her hands cradle the back of Pam’s head, keeping her close, and then they’re fighting against each other for control of the kiss. Jessica’s tongue tries to learn the shape of Pam’s mouth and she wonders what Pam’s arousal will taste like. But Pam wins the fight when her fingers slip between Jessica’s legs, taking care of her enduring virginity with an easy thrust that, for once, doesn’t hurt, because there’s a thumb on her clit, rubbing away the sharp sting. 

Moaning into Pam’s mouth, Jessica rides her hand. Their bodies move together, nearly turning to a blur as desperation makes Jessica move faster and faster. It’s almost embarrassing how needy Pam makes her, but she doesn’t care, because she’s a vampire now, and vampires take what they want with no shame. 

She screams when she comes, nails raking lines down Pam’s back. The scent of blood only adds to her excitement; Jessica’s orgasm feels like it lasts forever. When she finally quits shaking, Pam’s still looming over her, hungry eyes staring down at her. 

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com)


End file.
